


О чём нельзя говорить.

by exploratorem



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploratorem/pseuds/exploratorem
Summary: Ни словом, ни ножом не ранить.
Relationships: Scar/Zolf J. Kimblee
Kudos: 1





	О чём нельзя говорить.

Иногда Кимбли просит взять его медленно.

Обычно между ними все происходило прозаично просто — кто-то не сможет сдержаться, наконец, среди боя, задыхаясь от ярости, не находящей выхода, да прижмёт к стенке, точно животное. Кимбли тогда обязательно улыбаться будет, как последняя скотина, вызывающе, сколько раз не бей его по лицу — за это же, или за более похабные речи вполголоса, что дикий такой диссонанс с его вышитым с иголочки образом вызывало, от чего тошнило, горечью крови чужие губы орошало и заставляло сжать руки на изящной шее сильнее.

Тогда им не нужно слов.

Но раз в вечность случается так, что невозможно разразиться раздражению в первую же секунду, когда Кимбли приходит, не смеясь — если бы даже стало Шраму интересно, что в мыслях этого безумца, не смог бы этого прочесть, — и просит: чтоб обязательно медленно.

И нежно — между строк скользит, но не озвучивается. Сентиментально, наперекор самой сути их отношений, построенных на одном инстинкте, на ненависти, так и не сумевшей перекипеть.

И Шрам почему-то слушается.

Может, тело отдохнуть хочет от бешеного ритма их близости каждый раз.  
Так хочется думать — о скрытой сути может знать только Багровый, потому и смеется приглушенно. Не зло так, без вызова во взгляде.

Чтоб ладони, — не размыкающиеся ранее на глотке любовника, заставляющие вместо стонов поганых только хрипеть, что злило сильнее, до львиного рыка, — вдруг создали иллюзию защищённости по обе стороны от чернявой головы — образовав на деле идеальную ловушку.

Понимание без слов срабатывает и здесь, в самый неподходящий момент.

Вдруг кажется, что так и должно быть.  
Провокации отставить, не копаясь в сердцах друг друга с раскаленной кочергой, нарочно цепляя язвы из прошлого — или же вовсе их не находя, словно выжжено сердце, — и позволить себе помолчать.

Они не касаются губ друг друга, точно воздерживаясь от бури. Страшно касаться — точно ненужная и совсем иная искра пробежит.

А сплетаются все равно. Как бы ни отрицали, рука мускулистая оказывается все равно за поясницей бледной, плавные в сухой угловатости чужие очертания прижимая к собственному телу — чтоб близко, чтоб хорошо до сумасшествия стало, когда невозможно медленно, будто каждый миг спрашивая разрешения, получилось заполнить его собой.

Кимбли обычно смеется и здесь, реагирует излишне театрально и бурно, больше и больше негодования вызывает в оппоненте нарочно, точно жаждет, чтоб остановились и отшлепали, как избалованного, — но сейчас, будучи как никогда простым, нефальшивым до неверия, лишь поджимает губы едва заметно, и выдох сквозь зубы звучит намного более трепетным.

Шрам ловит себя на мысли, что это ложится на слух почти приятно, отпечатываясь в сознании надолго, — и не отгоняет наваждение тут же впервые.

Будто в первый раз всё между ними, будто ему все еще нужна опора, Кимбли вытягивается руками обеими за загривок партнера.

Шрам научен долгим-долгим жгучим опытом, что доверять этим рукам не сможет никогда. Знает: в очередной раз проснется со жгуче ноющими царапинами от щепетильно ровно остриженных ногтей на утро, если вообще заснуть сможет после такого.

На этот раз — какое чудо, — скользят лишь подушечки пальцев по верхним позвонкам, только крепко-накрепко заставляя прижаться к себе.

Дыхание до безумия близко

Это всегда выводило из себя обоих.

Не сейчас — сейчас впервые так мягко касаются губы.

Об этом никто не говорит.  
Вместе с ненавистью хранится под сердцем — о чем нельзя говорить.


End file.
